Betrayal
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: He betrayed her once. But what would happen if he betrayed her again? Rocket/Tia


**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Thanks to xxAnumxx for helping me out with this! You're awesome!**

Tia looked in the mirror and admired her look. She was wearing the same blue dress she wore on her first date with Rocket and she knew tonight would be even more special since Tia had a small something to tell Rocket. They had gone through a tough patch just less than six months ago when Rocket joined Netherball but now that he was back with the team and her, things were going great. Rocket had made it his job to spoil her and had bought her many gifts since they got back together , one of which included a house just two months after the Cup when Rocket had asked her to move in with him which she was more than happy to do. So they were now living together, enjoying passionate nights and living life to the full together and they were both happy. But Tia knew the feeling of happiness would be immeasurable after tonight. She quickly checked her watch to see that Rocket would be meeting her at the restaurant (they had asked him to help out in the Greenhouse and Tia had plans with Mei and they agreed to meet at the restaurant) in 30 minutes so she had to get going if she wanted to be there on time.

Tia had been sitting there for ten minutes but there was still no sign of Rocket. She didn't panic however as she guessed he had probably got caught up in something. All of a sudden, her purse buzzed and she opened it to find a message coming through on her phone. She immediately opened it and looked it to find a message from Rocket and wasted no time in opening it.

'_Hey Tia. I'm really sorry but I have to cancel tonight, something came up here and I have to stay. But don't let me ruin your night, go out with Mei or something and have a good time, I insist. I'll be home when you get there; promise and I swear I'll make it up to you. Have fun. Love you loads sweetie xxx_'

She couldn't help but look at it with suspicion. She didn't know why but she felt that something was up. She had been a little suspicious lately with all that Rocket was spending on her but she figured it was guilt from Netherball and she also noticed him going away for a night every once in a while but he told her where he was going and she would wake up the next morning with him next to her, sometimes in the middle of the night but she knew Rocket would never hurt her so she took no notice. However, that didn't stop her feeling suspicious. So for once, despite Rocket's requests, she decided to head straight home and sit with her feet up and watch a movie or something. With that in mind, she gathered up her stuff and retreated home with a heavy sigh.

Tia sighed heavily as she unlocked the doors to her house and entered, throwing her keys on the small table to the entrance of the house before slowly coming into the house. Running her hands through her hair, she walked down the hallway and through the sitting room before entering her dining room only to suddenly freeze to the spot. What she saw sent her into shock.

'Tia, this is not what it looks like.'

Tia couldn't comprehend the voice; her body wouldn't let her register it. All she could do was stare and stare at the sight in front her, analyzing all the details to try and realise exactly what was going on. The sight in front of her was filled with four men she didn't know but the fifth man was none other than person she loved more than anything. That's not all though. All she could see was the table covered in money and cards, showing where Rocket was getting all the money from. As Tia began to overcome her shock, she began to feel nothing but anger and tears. Rocket was gambling. That was where he was getting all the money from. And that hurt Tia. He had lied to her and clearly more than once depending on how long it had been going on for. Tia wasn't prepared to let it continue however.

'Tia please.' She knew the voice instantly this time and never responded. Instead she resolved to throwing him a glare of hurt and anger combined before quickly leaving the room only to hear a chair skid on the floor and footsteps behind her.

'Tia! Wait, let me explain,' Rocket begged as Tia moved faster but so did Rocket. He grabbed her arm and she shoved it off but he didn't give up and tried again only to be shoved off again. Soon Tia reached their bedroom and grabbed a bag from the press and started opening draws, taking clothes and other stuff out of the draws and into the bag making Rocket panic. 'Tia, listen to me please. Don't leave; let me explain everything to you!' Rocket pleaded with her and she stopped for a moment.

'Why Rocket? So you can lie to me again? You hurt me Rocket, you really hurt me! I took you back after Netherball and I trusted you again! But you've betrayed me again and I won't let you do it again!' she warned him before she continued to pack her things but Rocket wasn't giving up on her that easily.

'Tia, please,' Rocket begged, taking hold of her shoulders and swinging her round to him and taking her face in his hands so she couldn't move. 'Tia, this is not what you think. I did it for us Tia, for us!' he tried to convince her but she was hearing none of it.

'There is no us Rocket, not anymore! Not after what you've done, all you've lied to me about! You hurt me once, I'm not letting you do it again,' she told him angrily and tried to release herself from him but he wouldn't let her go.

'Tia, don't leave me please. I need you Tia and I know you need me,' he pleaded and pleaded with her but Tia wasn't putting up with him and his lies for very much longer.

'I don't need you, not anymore. I don't want you in my life if you're going to keep hurting me. Now let me go!' she demanded and Rocket let her go at her request and she continued to quickly pack her things as Rocket stood there and continued to plead with her not to go.

'Tia, I love you! You know that! Please don't leave!' he begged but Tia ignored his requests completely. 'Tia…I'm begging you…don't go. My life is nothing without Tia! We can work this out. I'll give it up, I swear to you.' At that moment, Tia could only feel the tears as she struggled to argue back but did what she could.

'No you won't Rocket. Or if you did you would just start something else that could ruin our relationship, I know you will. That's who you are and you won't change, not even for me,' Tia said, turning back around to him and breaking Rocket's heart at the tears in her eyes. 'I can't let you hurt me anymore,' she said firmly before going over to the other side of the room to collect her stuff from there but Rocket still wasn't finished.

'Tia, we can work this out! What reason really is there for you to leave that we can't work out?' Rocket questioned, now feeling tears appear in his own eyes. Tia froze and let a tear slide down her cheek before answering him.

'Because I'm pregnant,' she answered and turned around to him. 'With your kid.' Rocket felt all the feeling go from his body and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He was really screwing up but he tried to find the words to fix things.

'Tia…that's even more of a reason to stay. You can't raise a kid on your own; it has to know who the father is…'

'Rocket, I never said I wouldn't tell the baby. You will see him. But you're not raising him. I'm not letting a lying, betraying man like you raise my baby. No way. It's my baby and you will see him and tend to some of your father duties but other than that, I'm done with you Rocket. I can't put up with anymore heart break. I'm sorry Rocket but I have to go,' she muttered before zipping up her bag after packing away all her stuff. Rocket was willing to give one more attempt however and turned her round to him again and forced his lips on to hers. Tia froze for a split second before responding by pushing him off her and Rocket knew he had blown it with the love of his life and let her go. Tia glared at him before grabbing her bag and shoving past him. He let her go but slowly went after her after a few moments. He walked a few steps behind her until they reached the front door where Tia had trouble saying goodbye but Rocket still had a few pleads left in him.

'Tia…we can still work this out. I don't want to be a bad father, we can work things out. Just give us a chance…I'm begging,' he tried but Tia looked at him with the answer bright in her eyes.

'No Rocket. There is no us to work out. I'm going. Get in contact with me when you've decided to become the good father. But I'm never coming back Rocket. Never.' With that, Tia wasted no time in opening the front door and walking down the pathway on to the footpath with a guilty Rocket looking on, tears slowly sliding down his cheek as well as Tia's.

Tia sat in the taxi as it drove off with her in the back seat, trying to grip back her tears. She never thought he would hurt her again but he did and Tia wasn't willing to give him the chance to hurt her once more. Gently, she placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. After all they had been through together; he broke her heart in the end just as she was about to drop the news that she was expecting their baby. They were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together. But Tia knew it was all a fantasy but now she had to live reality with just her and her baby…

**I was in the mood for destroying a couple. Don't know what made me think of it and I wouldn't have if it weren't for one of my best mate's help! She knows who she is! Either way, hope you guys liked it! Please review if you did!**


End file.
